


吃醋

by XLHDDDDD



Category: R1SE (Band), 小洛豪 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25604074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XLHDDDDD/pseuds/XLHDDDDD
Relationships: 任豪/何洛洛
Kudos: 4





	吃醋

何洛洛回到房间的时候房子里黑漆漆的，他本来想去隔壁找任豪聊聊天，但是又想着现在这么晚了，任豪这种老年人可能已经睡了，就没去敲门。  
他打开房间里的灯，突然被坐在沙发上的任豪吓了一跳：“豪儿？你怎么坐这也不开灯？”  
“我在等你啊”  
“哦哦哦”何洛洛突然有点脸红，他们在一起这么久了，在宿舍的时候，一般都是他偷偷去任豪的房间，任豪很少会来他这。  
“累了一天了，去洗澡吧洛洛，洗完出来有点事和你聊聊”  
何洛洛心中升起一股不妙的预感，但还是听话的先去洗了澡。  
何洛洛洗完澡出来的时候任豪已经换好了睡袍坐在床边等他了，他一边擦着头一边走向任豪，任豪熟练的接过毛巾帮何洛洛擦着，何洛洛顺势跨坐在任豪的身上，他不知道任豪在想什么，为什么会突然在他房间等他。  
“豪儿，你刚刚要给我说什么？”  
任豪只是看了看他，并不说话，沉默的拿起了吹风机帮何洛洛吹干了头发。  
何洛洛想，可能豪哥只是想他了吧。  
任豪帮何洛洛吹完头发，站起来把东西都收拾好，突然把坐在床边玩手机的何洛洛一把推倒在床上。  
何洛洛有些不知所措：“要，要做吗？”  
任豪没有回答，用行动代替了话语，他把何洛洛的浴袍解开，从何洛洛的脖颈开始吻起，一路向下，吻到胸前的时候，还用牙磨了磨乳头，何洛洛顿时难耐的扭了扭，性器也抵在了任豪的小腹上。  
任豪抬头看了看何洛洛，低头继续向下，吻到肚脐的时候，故意在里面舔吻了几圈，何洛洛硬的更厉害了，后穴也有点湿润的感觉。  
任豪一边舔吻，一边拿起旁边的润滑剂倒在手上，伸出食指给何洛洛扩张。最近一段时间大家都很忙，没什么机会做，突然入侵的异物感让何洛洛有点不习惯，他忍不住收缩了一下后穴。  
任豪把何洛洛翻了个面，把何洛洛摆成趴跪的姿势：“乖别夹，扩张好了等会才能不痛。”  
何洛洛努力放松，任豪看差不多了就又把中指塞了进去，嘴上也没放松，顺着何洛洛的脊柱往下舔吻：“洛洛，咱们这个世界要是和咱们粉丝写的那些同人文似的，有abo，有标记就好了，这样我就能在你身上烙下我的烙印，让全世界都知道你是我的。”说完，任豪还故意嗅了嗅何洛洛的后颈：“不知道我们洛洛如果有信息素会是什么味的呢？会是洛洛喜欢的榴莲味吗？”  
何洛洛被任豪说的十分不好意思，伸手一把捂住了后颈。  
“才没有什么信息素呢，你别乱闻了”  
任豪故意又闻了闻何洛洛的头发，“咱俩用的同一款洗发水同一款沐浴液，那你的身上和我是一个味道，是不是也算我把你标记了呢？”  
何洛洛被任豪的形容搞得面红耳赤，干脆把脸埋在枕头里当鸵鸟。  
任豪看何洛洛状态差不多了，又伸入第三根手指抽插了一会，何洛洛倒是先忍不住了：“任豪，可以了，你进来吧”  
任豪顿了顿，拿过旁边的安全套戴上，就顶入了何洛洛的后穴。  
虽然已经扩张过，但是三根手指和任豪的性器还是有一定差距，何洛洛有点不舒服，习惯性缩了缩后穴。  
太久没做，任豪被这一夹差点夹成早泄，他拍了拍何洛洛的屁股“洛洛，放松，你这样夹着咱俩都不好受”  
枕头里传来何洛洛闷闷的嗯，任豪感觉到何洛洛的放松，就缓慢的一寸一寸往里顶。终于全根没入的时候，两人都舒服的叹了一口气。  
“豪儿，我想转过来看着你”何洛洛转过头对任豪说。  
任豪并不抽出性器，而是就着这个姿势，把何洛洛在床上翻了一圈，何洛洛被任豪顶着敏感点转了一圈，难耐的扭了扭，性器翘的更高了。  
“豪儿，你动动啊，快点”  
任豪往里塞了塞滑出的性器，用力冲撞了起来，何洛洛被任豪顶的，不住的往上，每当快要撞到床头的时候任豪就把他往下拖一点，以防何洛洛真的被撞到头。  
何洛洛后穴被任豪的大宝贝塞着，已经管不了这些了，任豪虽然不讲章法，但是在快速的摩擦下何洛洛坚持了没多久就有要射的迹象了。  
任豪看他快射了，用手圈住了他的阴茎，拇指堵住上面的小孔，何洛洛挺腰挣了挣，却无济于事。  
“豪哥，难受，放开好不好啊”  
任豪却不理，下体却更用力的在何洛洛体内进出，何洛洛突然福至心灵明白任豪是吃醋了，虽然现在有点难受，但是内心也有点小窃喜，谁让任豪平时有什么都憋在心里，就他有什么都和任豪说。但是何洛洛还是安抚性的舔了舔任豪的喉结，任豪低头看了他一眼，何洛洛感觉体内更烫更涨了，虽然任豪不说，但是他也能掌握他的喜好。  
何洛洛用腿圈住任豪的腰，去寻他的唇，任豪不躲也不配合，就任何洛洛在他嘴上乱蹭。何洛洛边蹭边含糊不清的说：“豪儿，松手好不好啊，松手玩点别的，玩什么我都配合你，你不是一直想试试骑乘吗？你松手，我在上面好不好”  
任豪不回答，只是不再快速的打桩，开始慢慢的研磨，他们俩做了这么多次了，任豪很清楚何洛洛的敏感点在哪，他的柱头微微上弯，每次摩擦都能轻易的碰到何洛洛的敏感点。  
何洛洛长时间得不到释放，涨得有点发痛了，任豪又在这慢慢的磨，何洛洛又难受又舒服，哼唧了起来，嘴里胡言乱语的许了很多诸如和别人保持距离啦，不会再让别人搂腰啦，未经他允许不和别人勾肩搭背啦之类的承诺。  
任豪知道小孩这会是想求他放手，所以什么都答应了，但是事实呢！每次还是该干嘛干嘛！这次居然在陌生人怀里被搂着腰走！不给他点教训是不行了！  
何洛洛又叫了起来：“豪哥，放开我吧，我不行了，会爆炸的！爆炸了怎么办啊！你放开我，我什么都答应你！”  
任豪终于发出了声音，但却是拒绝：“不，之前每次都心软，你就一点儿记性也不长，这次我非要你长个记性。”  
何洛洛看求饶没用，想从别的地方使劲，他一边去舔任豪的耳朵，一边后穴用力收缩，任豪被这上下两处攻的险些精关失守。  
“你现在长本事了啊，何洛洛，知道用什么招对付豪哥了啊”  
“哥，我涨，你放过我吧，我真不行了。”  
何洛洛一边说着，一边胡乱的去吻任豪的脸，吻任豪的眼睛，去找任豪的唇，舌头也趁机钻进任豪的嘴里去勾他的舌头。  
任豪立刻反客为主，把小孩按在床上去咬他的唇，下身也不放松，使劲的顶了十几下，终于泄了出来。  
任豪看了看手里憋的充血的性器，又看见何洛洛挂满泪水的脸，终于还是没舍得，松开了手，何洛洛一得到解放立刻射了出来，糊的任豪整个小腹都是何洛洛的子子孙孙。  
任豪这会有点心疼了，一边擦着何洛洛的泪痕，一边对何洛洛说：“洛洛别哭，你一哭，我就觉得我好坏，我怎么能对宝贝洛洛这样呢，豪哥给你道歉好不好”  
何洛洛一边搂着任豪的腰一边抽抽搭搭的说：“豪儿，没事的，我哭是因为太爽了，不用给我道歉的，咱俩在一起的时候不是说过咱俩永远不用对对方说对不起的，我知道你是吃醋了，你对我有占有欲，我很高兴的”   
任豪哽了哽，低头吻了吻何洛洛的额头：“小傻瓜，你怎么这么好，豪哥都不知道要怎么对你才好”  
“豪哥你只要一直一直爱我就好啦”


End file.
